Invisible & Exposed
by crazycatt71
Summary: Ianto & Owen have sex on the invisible lift while JAck watches. Graphic M/M sex


Owen stepped on to the invisible lift beside Ianto, feeling the slight vibrations as it began to rise. It always gave him a nervous thrill to use the thing. He knew that if he fell, he'd spatter like an overripe tomato on the hub floor. Ianto slid an arm around his waist as he stepped behind him, kissing his neck. Owen hummed, then tried to step away as they reached street level and the lift stopped, but Ianto just tightened his hold.  
>"Stay within the lines and nobody can see you" Ianto whispered, his lips right against Owen's ear.<br>Owen looked down and saw a square drawn in chalk outlining the lift platform. He knew that the perception filter kept anyone who didn't know about it from seeing the lift, but a small part of his brain always wondered if it was true.  
>Owen shivered as Ianto slid his hands up his shirt and caressed his chest, gently rolling his nipples between his fingers.<br>"I'm going to fuck you, right here, with all these people walking by" Ianto growled, his Welsh accent deep and thick.

Owen was already panting as Ianto rubbed his hard on against his ass. Ianto peeled Owen's shirt off, then undid his belt and the fly of his jeans. He squeezed Owen's hard cock, making him groan and thrust against his hand.  
>"So eager," Ianto purred in his ear, "so hard from thinking about my cock in your ass."<br>Ianto slid Owen's jeans and briefs down his legs, supporting him as he stepped out of them. Owen turned to face Ianto, pulling at his clothes, cursing that there were so many of them. Ianto chuckled and did his best to help, grunting when Owen grabbed his cock and squeezed. He looked puzzled when Ianto took their com links out of his suit jacket pocket, but put his in his ear when Ianto handed it to him.  
>"Enjoying the view, Jack?" Ianto asked.<br>"Very nice." Jack's voice came over the com.  
>Ianto turned Owen back around. The SUV was parked a few feet away, its passenger side door open to reveal Jack to them but to hide him from anyone else. He waved at them and grinned.<p>

Owen groaned and bit his bottom lip as Ianto teased his lubed finger against his ass hole, then slowly slid it in to him. Ianto nibbled and sucked on his neck as he carefully prepared Owen, adding fingers and stretching him until Owen was trembling and pushing back. Ianto gently pushed down on his knees, pulling his ass up as he pushed his head down. They both groaned as his cock slid into Owen. Ianto held Owen's hips, slowly moving in and out of him, enjoying the feel of Owen's tight, hot ass as it slid along his cock.  
>"All those people, walking right by us," he said, his breath tickling Owen's ear, "how would they react if they saw my cock going in and out of your ass, if they saw how much you like it?"<br>Owen looked at the crowds of people going about their busy lives. He felt invisible and exposed at the same time. The thought of exposure to all those people scared and thrilled him all at once. What would they think, that cute little gal with the nice tits, the young man in the baggy pants, the business man, all buttoned up in his suit, if all of a sudden the perception filter stopped working and they were exposed for all to see? Owen grinned as he realized he didn't care, they couldn't see, they had no idea what was going on just a few feet from them. He rose up on his arms so he could push back to meet Ianto's thrusts.

They set a quick pace, Owen eagerly meeting Ianto's hard, fast strokes. Owen heard Jack's ragged breathing and looked up to see him with his cock in his hand, pulling frantically. He was seeing stars as Ianto hit the sweet spot inside him and reached for his own cock, but Ianto batted his hand away and wrapped his around it. A few strokes were all it took and Owen had to stuff his fist in his mouth to muffle his cries as he came, his cum hitting the stones of the lift. Ianto pounded Owen through his orgasm, feeling his ass spasm around his cock, then with one last thrust, he buried his cock in Owen and groaned as his cum filled him. They knelt there, watching Jack as his fist flew over his cock, then with a grunt, cum erupted out of the end and hit the dashboard of the SUV.  
>"You're cleaning that up." Ianto told him.<br>Jack's laughter followed them as the lift carried them back down to the Hub.


End file.
